I Never Asked For This
by Taraherworld
Summary: (I make it longer now since people want it, more chapters after 4x08!) A short one shot after the episode 'The Snow Queen' (4x07) of Once Upon A Time. This episode gave me a lot of feelings so I wanted to write something compared to this episode. Also my first Once Upon A Time fic!
1. Chapter 1

**I Never Asked For This  
><strong>_Once Upon A Time. After 4x07 (One Shot)_

Emma was looking at Storybrooke. Seeing the streets light up through all the lanterns. Looking at the clocktower. The clocktower that started to tick again after she stayed in Storybrooke for Henry. For breaking the curse she didn't knew she had to break.

Tears appearing in her eyes, but not yet to fall.

Thinking about her parents, Henry and Killian. She could hurt them, her son, her boyfriend and everybody else around her. Hurting her father and her mother yelling _Emma!_ at her for hurting him even that it was a excident because she can't control her powers. The powers she didn't asked for. 

She knew The Snow Queen, Ingrid was right. How she said it. How she said those words.

_The family you think you have may love you. But they also fear you.  
>They also fear you. You've never seen them winch at your power?<br>You've never seen a twinch of panick just behind their eyes. Not even once?  
>They've chosen to have a new child and don't you think they thank their lucky stars every day that he was born normal.<br>I've been you, different, missunderstood, alone.  
>You can't love someone you don't understand.<br>And you know what happens when people don't understand something. They learn to fear it and then they look at it like a monster._

The words The Snow Queen said are dancing in her brain. Repeating themselves time after time after time. Monster, monster, monster.

Ingrid was right. She was, maybe, is still different, missunderstood and alone. Maybe some people see her as a monster.

When Snow said she wanted to give Neal everything in front of her well Emma got nothing of that, because she was send into a wordrobe to break a curse. To be the savior of everyone in this town. She was hurt. Her mother didn't know how she feels, didn't even noticed.

Her family feared her. The fear just behind their eyes. She was a monster.

The look on her mothers face made it all clear today. Protecting her son, her little brother. Why, because she has magic and wasn't normal like her little brother Neal.  
>Her mother was afraid of her.<p>

Looking at the town, lurking in the dark, watching over the town she has saved time after time.

A tear fell down her cheek. More tears follow. Letting the tears fall down her cheeks without a single sound.

_I have to stop this. I have to get rid of this. To get rid of my magic. I don't want to be a monster. A deal. I have to make a deal._

So that's what she's going to do. Making a deal with Rumplestiltskin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (4x08)

Noices, weird noices are heard. Lights are flickering, on off, on off time after time from both her hands.

Emma wakes up from her night sleeping in the car. Still located in the woods where she looked over Storybrooke the night before while being shattered by her emotions and what had occurred yesterday by the police station and the other thing with her mother on the same day.

Looking around, because of her hands, the magic she produces without her wanting to to produce any kind of the magic she possesses. She knows she has to calm herself down or it maybe will become worse then it already is.

"Okay come on, calm down." Does she say to herself while getting out of the car. She tries to calm herself down but that's when she hears Henry. _No, not now._

Henry walks over towards her, not afraid of her or her powers. Telling her everybody has been looking her through the night and that the people who love her wants to help her and that running away will not help her.

Her hands are still producing magic while Henry walks forward and stretches his hands to take hers, that's when her magic makes a huge blast,Henry flies a few feet away through the air, onto the ground. She has hurt him. She hurted her son. _First my dad, now Henry, why can't I control it. I hurted my son._

"Henry what did I do? I am sorry I am so sorry." Everything did go by fast, like a hase. Before she knew it another blast of her magic flew past Henry and this time he did listen, running away from the monster that she is.

_I have to control it. I am a monster. I hurted Henry. Why is this happening to me? I sure have to make the deal with Mr. Gold to get rid of this sorcery._ Does she say to herself, not knowing The Snow Queen is now behind her.

"I know exactly how you feel. Seeing the fear in his eyes." She lost it and blast the magic at full force pass the The Snow Queen. Not really in control, but well, nothing is in control right now anyway.

Panick runs through her, looking at her hands and into the distance, into nothing, but only with her own thoughts.

"You are out of control. But Emma you're not going to hurt me. Why should you? I'm on your side." Does she say in her own calm voice.

"Just leave me the hell alone." Is all she says while walking towards her car, not giving her a single glance. "You can run, but it won't help." Hearing her voice yet again makes her even more frustrated, bitting the side of her lower lip. _Why can't she just leave me the hell alone?_

"The only way this ends is you. Embracing who you are." "Hurting the people I love? No thanks." And that's when she drives off.

_I will get rid of my magic and she and nobody else can stop me. I know exactly where I'm going. To get rid it of it once and for all. Than I don't hurt the people I love anymore and also she will not be interested in me. Problems solved._ She tells herself while driving out of the woods into the town.

She drives to Mr. Gold's shop hoping he is there.

She goes inside, but he isn't here. She looks everywhere for him, but he is nowhere to be found. She will wait for him to arrive.

When he arives her magic takes control once again. Not again, calm yourself down. "If you're trying to hiding from me Miss Swan it is a poor job." "I'm not hiding from you, I'm hiding from everybody else." Emma says while appearing from her hiding spot. Her hands in fists, curling into two round fists. Still trying to control her powers.

She tells her powers are hurting the people she loves, that she hurts the people she loves. She knows he isn't afraid her and that he can help her control it or even get rid of it.

She even burns a book that lays on the counter of the shop. Leaving a burning handprint on top of it. _Great now this happens_.

Her and Mr. Gold talk about how to get rid of her magic. He shows her a way to do it, all the details of the spell that will take her power away from her permanently. Also the location where they will do it. By a house, close to the lake.

"Thanks Gold. Please don't tell anyone I was here." "Don't worry about me dearie it will be our little secret." She really wants to get rid of her magic and she takes off, towards her car, knowing he can help her with it.

Hoping it will be a fair deal.


End file.
